1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample analysis chip, a sample analysis method, and a gene analysis method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the field of biochemical reactions such as a DNA reaction and a protein reaction, techniques using reaction devices called Total Analysis System (μ-TAS) and Lab-on-Chip that process a minute amount of sample solution are known. These devices consist of a single chip or cartridge provided with a plurality of reaction chambers (hereinafter, referred to as “wells”) or channels and make it possible to analyze a plurality of specimens or perform a plurality of reactions. It is known that in the aforementioned technique, the amount of chemicals to be handled can be reduced by miniaturizing the chip or cartridge, and accordingly, the technique has a variety of advantages.
The technique has, for example, the following merits. Since a strong acid or a strong alkali that has been conventionally used is used in a minute amount in this technique, the influence on the human body or the environment is significantly minimized. Moreover, since expensive reagents, which are used in biochemical reactions and the like, are consumed in a minute amount in this technique, the costs for analysis or reaction can be reduced.
In order to most efficiently perform a biochemical reaction by using the chip or cartridge, different kinds of chemicals, specimens, or enzymes need to be respectively allocated in a plurality of wells, and reagents for performing reactions with these chemicals, specimens, and enzymes need to flow into wells at once from a singularity or plurality of main conduits so as to perform a plurality of different reactions.
If such a technique is used, it is possible to simultaneously process a plurality of kinds of specimens with the same reagent, or, inversely, it is possible to simultaneously perform a plurality of processes on one kind of specimen. Accordingly, it is possible to greatly reduce the time and effort required and to greatly reduce the cost.
In using this type of technique, a technique of providing a sample solution to a plurality of reaction fields in the same amount and a technique of preventing the contents of the respective wells from being mixed with one another become important. Examples of prior art relating to such a chip used to providing the solution to wells include the following.
Published Japanese Translation No. 2004-502164 of the PCT International Publication (hereinafter, PTL 1) discloses a chip used to provide the solution to wells from solution reservoirs by using a centrifugal force, in which channels are deformed and sealed to separate the wells from one another.
In Japanese Patent No. 3699721(hereinafter, PTL 2), rotation and revolution are combined with each other for centrifugation so as to resolve the variation in the amount of the solution provided to each well.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-83017 (hereinafter, PTL 3) discloses an analysis medium in which a plurality of solution reservoir parts is connected to a plurality of wells having channels extending in centrifugal direction. However, this document does not focus on dispensing properties of the solution or the like. Inversely, the document describes the control of a fluid by using a phenomenon in which the fluid and air which are confined in a well push against each other.
However, the chip disclosed in PTL 1 requires a mechanism for crushing the channels, and it is difficult to automate. Moreover, if a solution is centrifugally provided from the central solution reservoir to the peripheral wells as in the conventional centrifugal solution-providing chip, the amount of solution provided to each well varies.
Furthermore, in order to adopt the centrifugal method disclosed in PTL 2, a complicated mechanism, which is used to cause the chip to make a rotation and a revolution, and a space are necessary.
In addition, with the analysis medium disclosed in PTL 3, the solution in a channel between the solution reservoir parts is not provided, and the amount of solution provided to each well shows considerable variation. Accordingly, the results obtained from each reaction show variation.